Freshman Year of High School
by BananaGiggle
Summary: This is a High School fanfic. Ricky and Katie meet their first day of school. They hit it off and decide to hang out. Does this start something for them? Comment. Review. Please be nice. ENJOY. Disclaimer: I own nothing. These Characters belong to AWM.


CHAPTER 1

"Hi I am Katie, what's your name?"

I don't know if he thinks I am creepy or scary cause he just looks at me. Is he alive? Cause all he is doing at the moment is staring. Oh gosh maybe I have something on my face. He looks at me and starts to speak.

"Hi my an-m-e is Rich-ard, wait no I mean Ricky!"

He is probably crazy or something because he is mumbling. I guess freshman year is going to be hard. People mumble and you can't understand anything. I have to admit that he is cute. His dimples and baby blue eyes just melt my heart. He looks at me and I can't help but smile.

"What grade are you in?"

"I'm a freshman. What about you? You are tall I am thinking about a Jr."

He is tall. No t to mention also sexy. I need to get to know him. He is so amazing and I can already tell. He smiles at me and laughs.

"No…I am a freshman too. I am just really tall. You are tall too. Well at least those heels make you seem taller."

He smiles at me and chuckles. My heart pounds really fast and it hurts to breathe. Is this love? We just met and I can't say I don't already care for him. That is so weird though cause I usually am anti-social. I want to ask him out but I think it is usually the guy that asks. I gather up the courage really fast and just blurt it out.

"Would you like to hang out after school today? I have nothing to do and my parents are out."

I can't believe I just said that. I turn red because I just totally embarrassed myself. He looks at me and laughs this cute little laugh and his dimples get big.

"Of course. That sounds like fun. You seem really nice and I would like to get to know you."

Ok well this is awkward. I don't know what to say. Do I say 'Oh great this will be fun' or 'I can't wait?' I actually don't know.

"Great. I will see you after school.

CHAPTER 2

"Hi Ricky!"

I literally almost jump out of my pants when I open the door and shout that. He looks so cute standing there in his sports jacket and low jeans. I can't help but stare at him.

"May I come in?"

Oh shoot I forgot to offer to let him in. Wow forget this, I am messing it.

" Oh yes I am sorry do come in. I have made us a snack and we can watch a movie or something."

He smiles at me and nods. He enters and then walks to me and puts his arm around me, and pulls me to him.

"Thanks a snake sounds yummy, and a movie it is."

Oh god is this guys arm really around me? I can't. I can feel my knees buckling.

"Let's go in."

"Ok I can't wait to taste this snack. It smells really good. Let's go!"

He let's his grip around me go and takes my hand and walks me into the kitchen, shutting the door behind us.

" So Kate, what movie do you want to watch? Comedy, drama, crime, or romance?"

"I like romance. Let's watch _Romeo and Juliet. _That movie is perfect."

"Ok anything for you Katie. "

He smiles and laughs. Oh gosh his laugh is so cute.

CHAPTER 3

I walk over and put the DVD in. I can feel his eyes watching me. I walk over and sit right next to him on my coach. He puts his arm around me. Without thinking I lean my head into the crook of his neck and close my eyes.

As the movie starts I can feel his chest moving up and down as he breathes. I may have just met him this morning, but I can already say I am falling for him. I feel so safe in his arms. I start to fall asleep and then I feel it. He kisses my forehead. I can't control myself and I grab his face and pull his lips to mine. I can feel his warm breath in my mouth.

"I really like you Katie."

"I really like you to Ricky."

"Let's do this. Let's be together. I want freshman year to be amazing and memorable so we can look back in our Sr. year and say 'we are perfect always'. Nothing can be more perfect then teenage love."

He says that with a laugh and I can't help but smile.

"Always"

THE END


End file.
